


The Proud Princess

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Press, Mind Break, Monster sex, Monsters, Multi, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Zelda is desperate for some alone time and thus devises a way to escape from her bodyguard Link, completely unaware that she's about to enjoy some very unusual company.
Relationships: Zelda (Legend of Zelda)/Other(s)
Series: Filthy Flash Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	The Proud Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!
> 
> This story won a poll that was determined by my readers. You can find further details by following my Twitter.

“I don’t need a babysitter!” shouted Zelda as she rode away on her steed, leaving Link behind in the wake of her dust. The earnest young swordsman had been like a shadow to her ever since they left the castle and, while the princess fully understood the need for the escort, she still rankled under his ever-present watch. Thus, being ever the clever one, Zelda sabotaged Link’s pursuit by unhitching his own mount from the post and letting it run free in a nearby meadow, allowing the princess more than enough time to gain a sizeable lead before he could give chase across the plains of Hyrule.

When Zelda finally felt confident that she had given Link the slip, she brought her horse to a stop alongside a tranquil river so that she could refill her canteen. The waters were crystal clear and reflected the blue sky above as perfectly as a mirror, yet Zelda still had no clue about the predator that made such a beautiful stream its hunting grounds until it was too late. All at once, a giant bulbous octorok burst from the water’s surface and snatched up the startled blonde in its slimy tentacles. The sudden splash as well as the princess’s scream also managed to spook the horse, and it took off across the field in a flash, leaving behind its rider in the monster’s clutches.

“Unhand me!” demanded Zelda on instinct, not yet realizing that such a creature held no loyalty to the crown and thus was not under any obligation to obey, if it even understood her words at all. Instead, the octorok began exploring the sumptuous body of its struggling prey by wrapping its dexterous tendrils around Zelda’s limbs, stretching her out spread eagle in midair, and wiggling its stubby ends all over her clothing to search for a possible opening. Zelda groaned in disgust when one such tentacle slithered between her legs and found her crotch. Her attempts to squeeze both thighs shut and push out the bold tentacle only made the octorok more curious, and it devote two entire appendages to exploring her puffy mound pushing outward through her tight black pants.

Soon, Zelda’s grunts and groans had turned into stifled sighs and moans from the way it teased her sex. A virgin in literally every sense of the word, the sheltered princess was completely unprepared to deal with such an insistent lover, and her own confusion at the unwanted pleasure coupled with indignant anger only made her more susceptible to its touch. “This is sick,” whimpered Zelda even as a splash of arousal burst from her pussy lips and trickled down her thigh. The octorok, naturally familiar with the essence of wetness, was drawn to the damp spot at her crotch and tore away at the stretchy material to get at the source. An outraged gasp flew from the princess’s lips at the ruination of her pants, but it was quickly replaced by a shrill cry of lust when a tentacle plunged deep between her folds, shattering the girl’s purity and filling her tight pussy with its first meaty guest.

The rest of the tentacles were still preoccupied with keeping the squirming girl held aloft in the air, but a few free tendrils had also found her breasts and coiled themselves around the fleshy teats. They squeezed and massaged the princess’s chest, pushing the inexperienced virgin toward greater heights of pleasure as the slimy tendril continued to pump away at her snatch. “S-stop this!” groaned Zelda, struggling to hold onto both her imperial authority as well as her remaining sanity. “Let me go this in—Gurrk!” Before another word could escape, the last remaining tentacle had managed to find the girl’s mouth and saw the perfect opportunity to enjoy the same warmth as its brother. Its sheer thickness pushed Zelda’s jaw to the limit and made her eyes go wide with fear as it slithered straight down her throat without any sign of stopping. Luckily, the octorok reached max capacity when the flared base could no longer squeeze past the blonde’s lips, halting the wriggling tip just before it reached her stomach.

However, that was more than enough for the greedy octorok, especially now that the other tentacle within her hot cunt had found the princess’s cervix and was working overtime to pry into her womb. The best method, it soon discovered, was to pull the wriggling limb from her pussy and then slam its full length back inside. Each time it did so, the octorok noted how its prey spasmed and squealed in its grasp, which told its primitive mind that it must be doing something right. And so it continued to spitroast the captured Zelda, suspending her fully impaled body high above the glimmering waters of the once-peaceful river, its tranquility now broken by her muffled cries of bliss. Even when the princess began to cum so wickedly on the monster’s thrusting tentacles, that didn’t stop the single-minded octorok from digging as far as it possibly could.

Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, the octorok withdrew. It gave only a shrill shriek of surprise before extracting itself from the princess’s orifices with a loud, wet _slurp_ and tossing her back into the shallow river. Gasping for air, Zelda paddled with haste back to the shore without even bothering to wonder what could have made the monster release her so suddenly. She crawled toward the lush grass on her hands and knees and then collapsed in a state of total exhaustion, rolling onto her back and basking in the warm glow of the sun. There she rested for several long seconds, catching her breath and winding down from such a close call, yet when she reopened her eyes Zelda found a long, thick member casting a foreboding shadow over her face. Attached to such a massive tool, looking down at her with his long tongue hanging out, was a lone lizalfos.

Princess Zelda yelped and tried to scramble to her feet, but the reptile was upon her in a flash. Grabbing hold of her booted ankles and pushing both legs up high over her head, the lizalfos took full advantage of her state of undress thanks to the octorok by plunging his scaly cock straight down into the girl’s pussy. While the lizalfos’s long dick couldn’t reach nearly as deep as an unhindered tentacle, it’s immense girth proved nearly too much for Zelda to handle, bulging out her pink pussy lips to the near breaking point just to get inside. The sensation had a similar effect on the cock-stuffed blonde’s mind, and she cried out in sheer pleasure. Her hot moans only got louder as the creature fucked its pretty little prize in a harsh mating press. Each following thrust hollowed out a crude tunnel in the princess’s formerly tight pussy all for the crude purpose of filling it up with fat lizard cock.

Zelda couldn’t possibly hope to hold out against such a brutal pounding, and the lizalfos certainly wasn’t going to allow her a moment of reprieve as she slammed downward with rough, deep thrusts intent on making the princess his bitch. For her part, Zelda was already halfway there from the way her snug pussy was squeezing around his fat prick in a welcoming embrace, gently milking the throbbing shaft in hopes of receiving a thick milk bath. The once prim and proper princess was quickly spiraling into the inevitable fate of becoming a hopeless cockslut, yet Zelda still had enough of herself left to plead for her remaining purity. The lizalfos, with such a simple mind, didn’t understand the weak mumblings of “stop” and “pull out” from its mate. He only understood the warm pussy clenching around his cock as if begging for him to cum inside, and so he did exactly what Zelda’s body unwillingly asked of him.

The princess squealed in numbing bliss as the lizalfos pumped literal gallons of his cold reptilian seed into her fertile royal womb. Her petite body, far too tiny to handle the load of such a large creature, shivered under the rough seeding until a tide of cum broke the seal of her pussy lips around its fat girth and poured down the crack of her ass like a waterfall. The climaxing monster roared aloud in victory, hilting itself balls-deep within its cumdump and pinning her hips to the ground through the full course of its release. Zelda could only whimper dumbly as the hot cum filling her deepest, most intimate parts and sent a warm glow radiating outward throughout her entire body. It lulled her into a gentle half-slumber, her eyelids growing heavy over dim, lust-clouded eyes.

Not quite done with its little fucktoy just yet, the lizalfos roughly grabbed the semi-conscious Zelda and dragged her toward its nearby home carved into the mountainside, leaving behind a slime trail of cum on the grass. Once inside, the cavernous walls were soon echoing with the steady _plap-plap_ of more furious rutting as well as the hot, high-pitched moans of the princess. The amorous lizalfos had barely even gone past the entrance of the cave when it felt the uncontrollable instinct to mate once again. Pressed up against the wall with her face and breasts flattened into the cold stone, Zelda took the monster’s fat cock from behind this time, shivering in pleasure each time it fully hilted within her pussy. Her thick ass jiggled and clapped each time the lizalfos’s scaly belly smacked against it, and Zelda’s eyes had rolled so far back into her skull that she was too busy cumming recklessly to notice when a second lizalfos entered the cave it called home. Yet she certainly took notice of it when she was pulled onto its equally fat cock and fucked into a shrieking, slobbering wreck.

Days went by with the two reptilian monsters passing their cock-drunk princess back and forth like a prized broodmare. Yet having such a hot piece of always-ready fuckmeat around their home only exacerbated the lizalfos’ mating cycle. Soon their refractory period had shortened to the point where at least one of them was fucking Zelda into an orgasmic fit every hour of the day, pounding her petite body into the soft animals furs that covered the cold cave floor. Naturally they came inside her every single time. The constant supply of creampies had become so much that the princess’s poor womb had nowhere to store their seed, and so the excess poured from her soiled cunt until the bedding was a wet mess of cum and sweat. Neither the lizalfos’ primal brains found the idea of rutting in their own filth very appealing, and so both lizalfos switched up their positions by either bouncing her on their cocks in a standing position or pounding her up against a wall.

In time, the lizalfos’ overactive rut would no longer allow them to wait their turn. In a rare moment of brilliant innovation for their species, they realized that the girl had multiple holes that they could share. At first they only concerned themselves with her mouth, stuffing her throat full of cock and facefucking Zelda until her face was covered in tears, spit, and cum. Yet it was only a matter of time until they also discovered her tight ass, and once they did it wasn’t long before they were hilting themselves within their cocksleeve’s lower holes at the same time.

Something snapped deep within Zelda’s psyche the moment her pussy and ass got double-stuffed full of reptilian cock. A shrill cry, louder than any she had given previously during their rough copulations, rang out from the cave and carried away the last of her sanity. Now fully gripped in the madness of lust, Zelda moaned away to her heart’s content as she was fucked and filled day after day after day, serving as a happy little cum-receptacle for her new masters. No longer did lingering thoughts about her kingdom or even the young lad that had been her constant companion trouble her mind. Instead, her only concern was the long periods of boredom when she wasn’t being stuffed full of cock, usually whenever her monstrous lovers were out hunting prey. Zelda always spent those lonesome hours lying on her new bed and fondling her sloppy twat with visions of cock dancing in her head, and she never once entertained the notion of escape.

Link and the rest of the royal guard spent the next several months searching all over Hyrule for Zelda, never realizing that she was practically right under their noses in a nearby lizalfos cave serving day and night as their broken princess cumdump.


End file.
